Hero Cafe
by DryBread
Summary: A slight AU in which Tadashi is still alive and Hiro is 16. Hiro decides he wants to open his own cafe business with a robotics theme, but the concept is a lot harder than he expected it to be. Luckily, big bro is always there to save him. But what if Tadashi isn't around one day? Expect A LOT of brotherly love.
1. Chapter 1 (A New Venture)

**Chapter One (A New Venture)**

"Brother," Tadashi Hamada stated matter-of-factly to Hiro, his younger brother.

"Really?" Hiro said, twisting his boyish face into an expression of disbelief.

"Yeah, that was your first word," Tadashi said, and flashed a self-satisfied smile.

"I don't believe you," Hiro replied, growing embarrassed upon seeing the smugness on Tadashi's face reflected on the rearview mirror.

"Ask Aunt Cass she can confirm this," Tadashi replied, closing the conversation.

Hiro sat snugly behind Tadashi on his motorcycle as they drove towards the market. Hiro let the wind whip past his wild black hair and imagined he was flying as he shut his eyes.

The scent of Tadashi's aftershave wafted towards around him and he allowed the mixture of the crispness of the oncoming winter wind and Tadashi's aftershave to bring his senses to a unique place only he was fortunate enough to experience. There was no safer place in the world for Hiro, and he enjoyed every moment sitting behind his big brother on his motorcycle as they sped down the streets of Sanfransokyo. Of course, Hiro would never admit this fact out loud.

"Did you bring the list?" Tadashi said, bringing Hiro from out of his busy imagination.

Hiro rifled through his sweater pockets until he felt the crumpled piece of paper and sighed a breath of relief. He took the paper out to see Tadashi's neat handwriting sprawled down its length.

"Yeah, right here," Hiro confirmed, and handed Tadashi the list.

Tadashi looked surprised and said, "I'm shocked little brother you actually did something responsible."

"Hey, I'm not a kid. I'm turning sixteen soon and I'll eventually won't even need you to drive me around anymore," Hiro said, not letting the sadness show in his tone of voice. In truth, he'd miss Tadashi driving him around.

Tadashi chuckled softly and his broad back vibrated from his laughter. Hiro could see Tadashi's amused expression in the mirror, mocking him for being younger in years.

"Oh, baby brother, you think you're grown up but you still have a lot to learn. Despite your skills, you need _wisdom_ , and that only comes with age," Tadashi informed, as he turned a sharp corner towards their destination.

Hiro watched as they passed throngs of people, their faces blurred from the speed at which they traveled. Every time, he'd wished he'd see their parents' faces in the crowd, but he knew such a thing was impossible.

A heavy sadness plagued Hiro and made his chest feel tight and he tried to focus on the road ahead instead of the intense pain. He felt like he wanted to cry, but no tears came.

Tadashi watched Hiro through the rearview mirror and noticed his brother's face turn suddenly solemn. He knew what he was thinking of even if Hiro didn't tell him – he knew his little brother more than Hiro realized.

"Hey, are you excited?" Tadashi cheerfully said, trying to get Hiro's mind away from thinking of the past.

Hiro blinked away lingering thoughts and answered, "Yeah… but I'm also a bit anxious."

"Good," Tadashi said, high-spiritedly. "It's normal to be a little nervous when starting something new. It means you're human."

Hiro processed his older brother's words and wondered if he had been a robot, would all his fears and worries go away? Hiro stared at his hand and gazed at his fingers. No gears and bolts, just flesh and bone.

"We're here," Tadashi announced and stopped the motorcycle. He took off his helmet revealing a short, convenient haircut unlike Hiro's untamed hairstyle. Hiro gazed at Tadashi for a moment in awe at how handsome his older brother was and felt a slight envy at his dashing looks. Hiro had always wished to be half as handsome as Tadashi when he reached his age, but he was still just the 'cute' little brother.

Tadashi reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Sanfransokyo ball cap to place atop his head making him appear even more athletic than he naturally was. "So what do you think of the place?" Tadashi said, as they simultaneously got off the motorcycle and headed towards the building.

"It's starting to really hit me now," Tadashi replied. He stared at the empty building with the 'FOR SALE' sign at the front of its darkened windows.

"Welcome to the world of business, little brother," Tadashi said, and slapped Hiro's back. "I can't believe you want to run your own coffee business."

"Not just any coffee business," Hiro corrected. "A robotics café."

"Why not start out small? Maybe help out at Aunt Cass' until you feel more ready. And then maybe eventually inheriting the business" Tadashi suggested, as he stared at the building Hiro was about to rent out.

They of course had similar types of conversations beforehand, but Hiro would never be swayed from his decision. He could be just as hardheaded and stubborn as Tadashi once he set his mind on something.

Hiro gazed up at the empty building and felt a newfound thrill run through him. "'Cuz I want to start something of my own. It wouldn't feel right just being handed something," Hiro explained.

Tadashi gave him one of his half grins and said, "Well then, that's awfully mature of you. I believe you'll be one of the only sixteen-year olds to have their own café business. Of course, I'll be here to help you if you need it. You may be getting older and _taller_ , but I'll always be your big brother."  
Hiro turned to look at Tadashi and for the first time, realized he was nearly eye-level with his tall brother. This fact gave him a sense of pride and he puffed out his chest.

"I'll be taller than you in no time," Hiro said, and smiled.

"Dream on, little brother," Tadashi scoffed, and ruffled Hiro's hair, making it even messier.

"Hey, stop that," Hiro said, and playfully pushed Tadashi away, but barely budged him from the spot.

Hiro's height may have increased, but Tadashi's athletic build had its advantage over Hiro's slight one.

Tadashi laughed as Hiro continued his attempt on moving Tadashi, but after the fifth try he had run out of stamina.

Hiro was huffing and puffing while Tadashi chuckled at his little brother's futile efforts to overtake him. "I'll be able to get you to move someday," Hiro said, in between gasps.

"Maybe one day," Tadashi simply said as he smiled at Hiro.

"Soon," Hiro panted, and wiped a few streaks of sweat on his forehead.

Tadashi chuckled softly, and Hiro could see his eyes soften. "I'm sure."  
For a moment there was a comfortable silence between the brothers until Tadashi said, "So, what are you planning on naming this place?"

Hiro pondered for a long moment. He honestly never really thought about it. So he decided on the first thing which came to his mind.

"Hero Café. Hero with an E," Hiro stated, and felt a strong sense of excitement at the thought of seeing the name on the front of the building.

Tadashi laughed softly and said, "I see what you did there."


	2. Chapter 2 (Robotic Magic)

**Chapter Two (Robotic Magic)**

"Argh!" Hiro growled, frustrated beyond belief. He crumpled the piece of paper filled with diagrams of his ideas into the wastebasket and mussed his hair in exasperation. Hiro's messy hair resembled Einstein's wild hairstyle afterwards. Hiro buried his face into his arms and groaned dramatically as he wished he could just sleep.

"Sounds like things are going well," Tadashi said, sarcastically, as he eyed Hiro's poofy hair in amusement. Tadashi was laid on the bed nearby with a book in his hands with the title, _Beneath the Wheel_ , a novel by Hermann Hesse.

"I'm just resting my eyes," Hiro sighed, his voice muffled in his arms. He heard Tadashi's bed creak and then the soft thuds of Tadashi's footsteps approaching.

A gentle but firm hand rested on his shoulder and Tadashi's voice tore through Hiro's busy mind. "Come on, Hiro. Do I really need to shake you upside down again?"

Hiro didn't answer.

"Unfortunately, it seems you're getting too big for me to even do that," Tadashi noted.

Hiro then lifted his head from the darkness of his arms and was greeted with blurry vison from the light adjustment. He turned to see Tadashi looking down at him with a soft sadness in his eyes despite the grin on his face. "No need, Tadashi," Hiro sighed tiredly when he really wanted to tell him Tadashi he wished he would at least try – for old time's sake.

Tadashi grabbed a chair and sat beside Hiro at his desk. "How about I help you brainstorm," Tadashi suggested, as he watched Hiro sketch mindlessly over another page of his plans. "I do have a little bit of experience in robotics you know, oh, and coffee too," Tadashi added, as Hiro remained silent. "Remember when I was a barista for Aunt Cass for a few years. Sure my coffee was always a bit too sweet, but I do sort of, kind of, know my way around a café business," Tadashi said, and smiled.

For some reason, Hiro was becoming increasingly agitated – not at Tadashi, but at the thought of Tadashi having to once again help him out of yet another bind. He hated it, but also thrived on it. Hiro hated himself for feeling this way.

"What do you say? Let me help you out, Hiro," Tadashi offered, and started to reach for a blank piece of paper to begin brainstorming, but Hiro stopped him by moving the stack of loose leaf away from Tadashi's reach.

"I don't need your help, Tadashi. I can do it myself. I'm not a _baby_ ," Hiro curtly said, and turned his face away from Tadashi, immediately regretting what he said.

Tadashi didn't say anything. He sat and observed Hiro with unwavering eyes similar to whenever he would study one of his projects, but Hiro wasn't an inanimate object Tadashi could take apart and tweak. No, he was much more complex than that.

"I'm sorry, Hiro. I just thought you'd like some help," Tadashi softly spoke.

Hiro turned to face Tadashi as he got up to return to his side of the room – the room they shared since they were little kids. It wasn't much, but the memories in the small room was vast and Hiro treasured every single one of them.

"Wait, Tadshi," Hiro called out, and Tadashi automatically turned back around to face him – no hesitation in his actions to heed his brother's call. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm just really stressed out. It's just… I put all the money I made from bot fighting into this business and this is something I actually really want for once in my life."

"I know, Hiro," Tadashi gently acknowledged, wanting nothing more than to help shoulder the burden of Hiro's dream.

"I don't want this to just be a regular café," Hiro solemnly began. "Maybe, I don't know," Hiro struggled to put his thoughts into words. "If there is a place I can show what I'm passionate about and what makes me happy then maybe I can inspire other people who may be—" Hiro paused, not wanting to say aloud what was in his mind. _People who may be depressed and lost like I was_.

Tadashi observed Hiro closely as he tried to read the boy's expression and knew what he was struggling internally with admitting, but he didn't prod him to confess his thoughts.

"I want this place to be a sort of safe-haven for people, you know?" A spot where they can come to find inspiration – whether they're interested in robotics or not. I just want—" Hiro stopped himself again, too embarrassed to complete his speech. _To create a world of magic_. Hiro would never say such a cheesy statement aloud. Such a hope sounded childish and idealistic, but it was a wish of his he firmly believed in. Robotics and magic – complete opposites – logical and illogical, but they paired together so well despite their differences. Hiro had always thought the ability to create something out of nothing was magic, and that's what robotics was to him. "I don't know…" Hiro whispered. "I'm not making much sense am I?" Hiro said, and looked up at Tadashi with sad puppy-dog eyes as he sought approval.

Tadashi smiled at Hiro with a gleam in his eyes. "I understand," Tadashi earnestly said. "But I just have one question though."

"What?" Hiro replied, fearing criticism.

"Why a café? Why not a school? Or a theme park? I'm just curious," Tadashi questioned, as he rubbed his chin inquisitively.

"Oh, I just really love coffee," Hiro matter-of-factly answered, and chuckled softly. "You can blame my coffee addiction for living above a café pretty much all my life."

Tadashi grinned, and messed up Hiro's hair lovingly as he said, "Is that why you were so hyper when you were younger?"

Hiro swatted Tadashi's arm away and tried to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, and you didn't influence me at all," Hiro sarcastically said. "You drink at least three cups a day."

"Hey, I have very long nights working on my projects," Tadashi justified. "Oh!" Tadashi suddenly cried, causing a tired Hiro to perk up. "Has Baymax come back from Honey Lemon's yet?"

Hiro shrugged. "I don't know. I thought she was returning him tonight after the tour of the hospital," Hiro said.

Tadashi went to his phone and checked his messages. "Shoot. She sent me text telling me to meet me at her place. I better get going," Tadashi said, as he ran around his space snatching his favorite cardigan and green high-tops.

Hiro watched his brother hurriedly dress and wondered if there was possibly something going on between Honey Lemon and his brother. Hiro noticed their interactions becoming increasingly flirty and breaching friendly territory. _No._ Hiro shook his head. _That would be… weird._ Hiro thought, and wondered why he couldn't even conceive his brother with a Honey Lemon. Tadashi has had previous girlfriends before, but never anything serious. The thought irked Hiro more than he liked. _Why?_ He wondered _. Because he would have less time for you_ , his mind answered his own question. Hiro shivered at the revelation of his own selfishness.

Hiro was never any good at hiding his emotions and Tadashi noticed the glum expression on Hiro's face. "Hey, don't worry," Tadashi consoled, and Hiro feared he might have read his thoughts.

"I'll be back and I'll help you come up with some plans for Hero Café, okay?" Tadashi promised, and gave a big smile. He was in a very good mood.

"Okay," Hiro quietly said, and watched his brother exit the room in a hurry. Hiro turned to face the blank page and started to doodle. Without realizing it, he had drawn a rough sketch of Tadashi and himself running the café business together, but he quickly scratched out the two smiling stick figures.

Hiro knew his brother was graduating university very soon and would eventually start his own life. He'd move away, marry, have kids, and Hiro would just become a nuisance to him. But Hiro was terrified of this prospect because Tadashi was the only person in his life he found any true solace in.

"I guess I'm just a big baby after all," Hiro whispered to himself, and threw the drawing in the wastebasket. It seemed no ideas would come to him this night.


	3. Chapter 3 (Pancakes & Loneliness)

**Chapter 3 (Burning Sadness)**

Hiro watched the scene transpiring before him as if from a perspective outside of his own body. He was standing outside the burning building of his brother's university with wide eyes reflecting fear. He gazed in despair at the blaze rising angrily high into the night sky as the flames licked the starless sky with claw-like shapes. Hiro could _feel_ the intensity of the heat and saw himself back away from the intimidating degree of the inferno.

But a strong purpose compelled him forward and he started to run towards the deteriorating building – not thinking twice about his own safety. "Tadashi!" He cried, desperately, his voice emitting a pain and terror out of this world. Just as soon as he cried his beloved his brother's name, the building erupted in a blast, blowing out all of the glass windows adorning the university. Hiro felt a shard cut his cheek deep, but he felt no pain – all the hurt was pooled in his heart as he felt his soul darken with grief.

"NO!" Hiro yelled, helplessly, as he continued to watch the horrific scene play. There was a lone ball cap overturned in front of the steps of the university. The owner had left it behind forever.

"Hiro," a soft voice called out to him from his nightmare, but Hiro was too immersed in sorrow to realize he could escape this alternate world any time he wished.

Hiro whimpered as he was steadily pulled away from the horrifying images. Tadashi's funeral. Death. So many people around him, but he felt so terribly alone. His unwillingness to even look at his brother's ashes in the plain-looking urn. It all seemed so real.

"Hiro," the gentle voice called out once again, more concerned in its tone this time. But Hiro was still trapped in his nightmare as scenes of another reality blurred in fast-forward. One fact struck him the hardest as dreamed: He was always alone. Even Baymax left him in the end. And Hiro had never felt such an unbearable loneliness since his parents passed away.

"Hiro!"

Hiro's eyes shot open and he instantly realized he was clutching desperately to the edge of his pillow as tears flowed freely from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Tadashi was kneeling at his bedside. His older brother's face was a couple of inches away from his as he observed Hiro in silent concern. With eyebrows knitted with worry, Tadashi followed the path of tears on Hiro's face until they made their journeys end at the point of his little brother's chin.

"You… were having a nightmare," Tadashi whispered as Hiro blinked away the last of the terror still lingering within him. He gazed at Tadashi with a look of disbelief, but he was real and _alive_.

Hiro wanted to get up, but his body was weary with sadness and he resolved to simply lay in bed and stare back at Tadashi as if he was witnessing a god before him.

"You okay, Hiro?" Tadashi said, and placed a firm hand on Hiro's small shoulder.

It was odd. Hiro couldn't stop crying. He was unconscious of his body expelling tears easily and endlessly, and he started to question if he'd ever be able to stop.

"Hiro…" Tadashi softly said his name, and Hiro heard the mutual pain his older brother's voice. "Talk to me."

"I'm…" Hiro started, his voice barely above a whisper. "Scared," he finished, shakily. Hiro felt raw and bare – he wasn't hiding anything of himself and he was embarrassed at showing Tadashi how fragile he really was.

Tadashi didn't say anything. He pulled Hiro into a big hug, enveloping the smaller boy's upper body into his strong arms. Hiro buried his face into Tadashi's wide and sturdy shoulder, smelling his brother's aftershave and… another scent. It was an aroma Hiro had never smelled on his brother before, but he was certain he was familiar with it. Perfume. A girl's perfume.

Hiro's heart dropped as he realized where he had smelled the scent before. And his tears stopped. _Had he finally broken?_

Tadashi released him from his hold a little too soon for Hiro's liking, and Tadashi smiled when he saw Hiro's tears had ceased.

But inside, Hiro was wailing in agony. It was official. Tadashi was with Honey Lemon and she'd eventually take Tadashi away from him. No longer would Tadashi dote on him the way he hated (loved) and he'd have no one, but his own inner demons. Demons he'd been struggling to fight against for so long in secret.

"Feeling a little better?" Tadashi said, with the same soft smile on his face.

Hiro couldn't tell him the truth, it would only make Tadashi worry himself to death, and Hiro didn't want to put any of his pain on Tadashi's shoulders. "Yes," Hiro answered.

Tadashi's smile widened and he gently mussed Hiro's hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing. No big deal. Really," Hiro tried to say as convincingly as he could. "I don't even remember what the nightmare was about," Hiro continued to lie.

Tadashi's brown eyes observed Hiro carefully as he spoke, trying to discern the inner thoughts running rampant in his little brother's head. Tadashi knew he wasn't telling him the truth, but he had tried to urge Hiro to talk to him once before after their parents' death and all it did was push Hiro even further away. No, he'd give him some time, and hopefully, Hiro would gradually open up to him.

"Okay," Tadashi sighed, and smiled happily, masking the concern he was truly feeling. "What do you say, we go grab some breakfast and then work some more on the café plans. Sound good?"

Hiro looked up at Tadashi and nodded in agreement.

"Morning boys!" Aunt Cass called out in her usual chipper tone. She was busy bussing and serving coffee and breakfast plates to customers during the usual morning rush hour.

"Morning, Aunt Cass," Tadashi replied. "Need help?" Tadashi automatically grabbed for the plates precariously balancing on Aunt Cass' forearm before she could even answer.  
"Oh no, dear. Please, I can handle it myself. You two just go ahead and grab some breakfast," Aunt Cass tried to refute, but Tadashi wouldn't take no for an answer. He took nearly all of the plates and started to pass them around with a happy smile on his handsome face to waiting customers.

Hiro started to grab some plates left over on empty tables, but Aunt Cass stopped him. "Hiro, dear, just relax and let your brother and I handle it," Aunt Cass urged sweetly. Hiro sat down at the vacant table and felt useless. He was always being babied and wondered why he allowed himself to be. He watched as Tadashi effortlessly made his way around tables correctly delivering orders to satisfied customers making the task look easy, but it wasn't.

Hiro tried his hand at being a waiter once before in order to help around the café, and he failed miserably. He was too impatient and somewhat clumsy unlike Tadashi's steady and patient approach. How was he going to pull off opening his own business? But robotics would be incorporated in the café's theme - a field he was at least somewhat competent in, Hiro tried to reassure himself, but doubt still lingered in his thoughts.

A woman around Tadashi's age was ogling his older brother as if he was unreal as he took her order, and sometimes Hiro would wonder the very same thing himself. Tadashi was of course not without his faults, but at times Hiro would guess the closest thing to perfection would be his brother with his incomparable kindness, vast capacity in understanding others, and his complete selflessness.

The woman was obviously smitten with Tadashi, but his brother, with his innate childlike innocence, never caught on to the pretty woman's flirtations.

After Tadashi finished taking her order and walked away, Hiro saw the woman's beaming smile turn into a slight disappointed pout as she sat alone at the small table. Hiro watched her as they sat two tables across from each other sharing a similar loneliness and sadness.

Hiro delved deep into his thoughts as his mind took him on twists and turns, dipping into fears, worries, and even memories of happiness. Nostalgic and daydreaming, Hiro was taken by surprise when the clatter of a plate being served before him brought him out of his thoughts.

Tadashi had placed a dish with a hefty serving of Baymax-shaped pancakes before Hiro. He smiled when Hiro looked up at him in surprise. "You need to eat something," Tadashi simply said, and readjusted a large tray of food and mugs of coffee on his shoulder.

Hiro looked down at the pancakes dripping with maple-syrup and noticed the Baymax pancakes were dressed with small details such as chocolate chip eyes and a chocolate syrup smile looking back at Hiro. Hiro smiled and said, "You went all out on these pancakes, huh?"

Tadashi laughed softly. "Nah, just something I whipped up real quick, little bro."

Hiro smiled and felt any sadness left in him dissipate the longer he stared back at pancake Baymax's doughy face. Sure, he was a little too old for Baymax-shaped pancakes, but in truth, he knew he would always welcome the sight even if he was eighty.

"Thank you, Tadashi," Hiro earnestly said. "Do you need any help serving those?" Hiro started to get off his seat, but Tadashi gently pushed him back down by placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Not at all," Tadashi confidently said. "You need to eat. You're going to need the energy when we go work on the renovations for Hero Café," Tadashi said, and winked. "Besides, you're a bit too scrawny, little bro. Need to put some meat on those bones," Tadashi laughed, and walked away to serve the rest of the customers.

Hiro was left alone with the pancakes, feeling much happier than he did before. He hated to ruin the hard work Tadashi obviously put in making them, but he decidedly cut off the side of Baymax's round belly and put the piece in his mouth. It was perfect – mildly sweet and warm. Just like Tadashi. Hiro relished the taste and the sense of sleepy comfort washing over him as if being hugged from the inside. He scarfed down another big piece. He was hungrier than he thought.

As Hiro enjoyed his euphoric state, a brightly dressed woman walked into the café with her trademark pink glasses and long, straight blonde hair. Waddling in behind her was Baymax himself. Certainly an eye-catching duo. They caught everyone's attention in the café, especially the children when they spotted the huggable Baymax.

Honey Lemon strode in with her usual beaming smile and equally bright aura as she made her way straight towards Tadashi. "Hey, you," she said to Tadashi in her girly voice as she readjusted her purse strap.

Tadashi smiled at her with a gleam in his eyes, making Hiro's stomach full of pancakes flip nauseously.

"Baymax is fully charged and ready to come back home to his builder," she chimed, and patted Baymax's protruding belly. "The big guy was a lot of help at the hospital. I was afraid he'd never recharge after all the energy he spent helping people last night," Honey Lemon finished, and gazed adoringly at Baymax.

"Yeah, when I went to your place last night, he looked like a puddle of vanilla pudding," Tadashi softly laughed, and Honey Lemon smiled at him.

"Pudding is an excellent treat for recovering patients who may be struggling with digestion – especially children," Baymax said, out of the blue, causing Tadashi and Honey Lemon to laugh.

"He's right, you know," Tadashi complimented Baymax and Honey Lemon's eyes sparkled with respect for Tadashi.

"Well he's very intelligent. He must have got that trait from his creator," Honey Lemon commented, and she swayed girlishly as Tadashi stared back at her with a slight blush creeping on his cheeks, noticing the flirtation attempt this time.

Hiro watched the scene intently, feeling his brief happiness slipping slowly out of his body.

The Baymax pancakes on his plate were left alone as he pushed them gently aside to head out the door. His presence was so slight, no one had even noticed when he left through the front doors, leaving the happy crowd behind him. He needed to get away. Far away. Hiro started to walk down the street, but a burning gnawing twist in his gut and the insane voice in his head made him fearful. He started to walk faster, but his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. Hiro began to sprint down the street while ignoring the anxious stares at his back. He ran full-speed, arms pumping, chest heaving and burning madly from the lack of air entering his lungs. But he didn't care. He just ran and ran as he tried desperately to escape the thought of Tadashi leaving him behind.


End file.
